rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Pyrrha vs. Penny
"Pyrrha vs. Penny" is a battle that occurred during the Vytal Festival tournament. Preceding Events The fight is part of the Vytal Festival tournament finals round. Like all Vytal Festival matches, the venue for the fight is Amity Colosseum. The opponents were deliberately prearranged by Cinder Fall after she learned of Penny Polendina's true nature through the virus she implanted in Beacon's network gaining access to James Ironwood's Scroll. The Fight After Penny greets her opponent, she begins the fight by summoning her swords and launching them towards Pyrrha Nikos, who rushes in, stopping only for a half second thanks to a blade blocking her path, before continuing her charge. Penny then tugs on the strings to recall the blades, which she then uses to continually block Pyrrha's strikes with Miló and Akoúo̱. After Pyrrha is pushed back, she backflips before performing a second charge, this time leaping on one of the swords before landing a downward strike on Penny. However, Penny's near impregnable defense forces Pyrrha back again, which makes her flip backwards in midair before landing to block the next few blows from Penny's swords. After being forced back again, Pyrrha decides to use her shield, momentarily deforming her weapons with her Semblance due to stress before regaining control and going on the offensive. Pyrrha finally lands a few hits on Penny, after deflecting each of her swords, before knocking her opponent back in midair. This time, Penny converts her swords to cannons, unleashing a barrage of beams that Pyrrha dodges. Pyrrha proceeds to backflip from one rifle beam, duck under one sword attack, turn, and parry another blade, before flipping twice to evade two beam blasts. As Penny is recalling and reforming her weapons, Pyrrha spots an opportunity and charges forward, knocking Penny backward and taking a moment to relax. However, Penny is still in the fight. Pyrrha is subsequently shocked to see Penny instantly recover and propel herself using her rifles, before jumping and kicking Pyrrha in the head with added force from her weapons' beams, sending Pyrrha tumbling on the ground. Once Pyrrha leaves herself in a standing position, Penny knocks away her weapons. Pyrrha tries using her Semblance to retrieve her sword, however Penny knocks it away and recalls her blade, splitting it into eight as she prepares to finish the fight. Pyrrha then hallucinates under Emerald Sustrai's Semblance, seeing what appears to be hundreds of swords preparing to attack. In a panicked response, she unleashes a powerful magnetic shockwave, sending the blades back. Penny then clutches her chest as two of her weapons wrap around her arm and midsection, bypassing her Aura, and severing her arm while bisecting her stomach. With Penny's robotic nature revealed, everyone goes into shock as Penny's optics widen, then go dark. When Ruby Rose sees her friend's "death", she proceeds to weep as Cinder hijacks the cameras and makes her speech, making way for the resulting chaos. Image Gallery V3 09 00004.png V3 09 00005.png V3 09 00006.png V3 09 00007.png V3 09 00008.png V3 09 00014.png V3 09 00015.png V3 09 00021.png V3 09 00022.png V3 09 00023.png V3 09 00024.png V3 09 00025.png V3 09 00030.png V3 09 00031.png V3 09 00032.png V3 09 00033.png V3 09 00034.png V3 09 00035.png V3 09 00039.png V3 09 00042.png V3 09 00043.png V3 09 00044.png V3 09 00045.png V3 09 00046.png V3 09 00047.png V3 09 00048.png V3 09 00049.png V3 09 00050.png V3 09 00051.png V3 09 00052.png V3 09 00053.png V3 09 00055.png V3 09 00056.png V3 09 00057.png V3 09 00058.png V3 09 00059.png V3 09 00060.png V3 09 00061.png V3 09 00062.png V3 09 00063.png V3 09 00064.png V3 09 00065.png V3 09 00066.png V3 09 00067.png V3 09 00068.png V3 09 00069.png V3 09 00070.png V3 09 00074.png V3 09 00075.png V3 09 00093.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 3